


Праздничное настроение

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Для моего Ватсона. С Новым годом!





	Праздничное настроение

Весь декабрь Дино светится от предвкушения: с широченной улыбкой рассказывает, как в детстве пытался не уснуть и увидеть Санту; с каким нетерпением каждый год ждал подарков; как встречал первое Рождество в качестве босса, сидя под ёлкой в холле в обнимку с бутылкой коньяка, а потом проснулся в груде подарков… Кёе не то чтобы интересно, но когда это останавливало Каваллоне?  
Хибари сам не может сказать, в какой момент заражается этим предвкушением праздника – на свой лад, конечно, но точно заражается. Когда упаковывает подарок в красную обёрточную бумагу и обвязывает зелёным бантом? Или когда, насмотревшись на ненормальное это травоядное, задумчиво пытается поймать губами снежинку? А может, когда обнаруживает себя в суетливой рождественской толпе выбирающим подарок? Или ещё раньше, увидев, как вспыхивают счастливыми искрами глаза Дино, когда тот смотрит на календарь и выдыхает «Скоро Рождество»?  
Кёя и ждёт этого праздника с каким-то совершенно детским восторгом, и злится немого за это ожидание, и вместе с тем вроде как и не ощущает ничего такого особенного. Насколько велико это «ничего» Хибари понимает, когда вечером 22 декабря Дино, поговорив с кем-то по телефону, смотрит на него жалобно и тоскливо и говорит, что должен срочно уехать. Что произошло в Италии, Каваллоне не говорит, хотя по глазам видно – что-то сродни мировой катастрофе. Так что даже вещи не собирает, уже через три минуты после звонка садясь в свою Феррари, прихватив с собой лишь сумку с ноутбуком. В комнате сразу холодает на десяток градусов и украшенный остролистом камин не спасает, и гирлянда в окне тускнеет. Следующий день Кёя мрачнее тучи патрулирует школы и близлежащие улицы – в результате чего улицы заметно пустеют, а сам Хибари едва не забивает и впрямь до смерти троих, пойманных за разрисовыванием стены дома граффити. 24-го Кёя из дому не выходит, сидит и смотрит на огонь в камине. Злость прошла, и её место тут же заняли обида и разочарование, душные, душащие и непонятные.  
Когда часы бьют десять вечера, Хибари горько усмехается сам себе и выключает свет в комнате. Он смотрит на пляшущие на стене разноцветные тени и думает, что сегодняшний день – самое большое его разочарование. Очень хочется во всём обвинить Каваллоне, но стоит вспомнить больные карие глаза, когда Дино говорил, что должен уехать, и возмущение затухает, оставляя после себя резкую горечь. Без пяти полночь комок разочарования и детской обиды всё же подкатывает к горлу, и Кёя резко поднимается из кресла, намереваясь отправиться спать…  
Мешает благим намереньям стук. Следом за которым двери распахиваются, и в комнату запыхавшийся, в сбившемся набок колпаке и с бородой в руках влетает Каваллоне… запинается о край ковра и, пропахав носом практически полкомнаты, поднимает на Хибари радостный, сияющий взгляд. А Кёя хохочет в голос – ему теперь хорошо и легко.


End file.
